Balthazar Lennon
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Depuis nos premiers jours à la Tour des Mages, ce garçon m'intrigue, et je suis bien décidée à en savoir plus. Ma curiosité est parfois un avantage, parfois un défaut. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas encore lequel de ces deux qualificatifs se révèlera exact quant à ce fameux Balthazar Lennon… (OC / PDV OC)
1. Avant-propos

_Salut ! :-)_

 _Me revoilà avec une petite fic au sujet de notre cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, lorsqu'il était étudiant à la Tour des Mages !_

* * *

 _Je colle ça ici parce que la flemme de me répéter en chaque début de chapitre (surtout que certains d'entre eux seront très courts !) :_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 _Les OC m'appartiennent, en revanche ! (Lita, Hanja, Thoras, Arwenn & Letho.)_

 _L'histoire alterne entre deux narrations différentes : classique et journal intime. Tout est du point de vue de Lita, une autre élève de la Tour des Mages, volontairement laissée sans description précise pour que vous puissiez l'imaginer comme vous voulez. ;-)_

 _Ceci n'est PAS un crossover, je me suis simplement amusée à caser une mini-référence au playthrough de Brütal Legend de notre cher Bob Lennon ! :-)_

* * *

 _La flemme aussi de refaire la même à chaque fois (puis de toute façon pour l'impact que ça a... XD), donc je ne l'écrirai qu'ici, mais… N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _S_ _ur ce, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

 _Merci d'être passés !_


	2. Premier jour

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Le jour de mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Les autres gamins âgés de quinze à dix-huit ans pour les plus vieux observent autour avec émerveillement comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Je hausse les épaules et avance en poussant sans ménagement un gringalet brun qui semblait vouloir rester planté là. On croirait qu'ils découvrent tout juste où ils mettent les pieds ! Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Fille unique d'un aéromancien et d'une experte en conjuration, il était évident que la Tour des Mages m'accueillerait en son sein. La psyché coule dans mes veines aussi sûrement que mon sang. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'autre destin. Et j'en suis fière. Je relève le menton avec une pointe d'arrogance et passe la porte la tête haute alors que ceux qui seront mes futurs camarades chuchotent entre eux, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y en a qu'un qui ne parle à personne : le brun maigrichon que j'ai un peu bousculé tout à l'heure. Il regarde partout avec attention mais il a l'air complètement ailleurs. Pff. Et ça prétend devenir mage ?

Bon, je dois tout de même avouer que ma gorge se serre quand je rentre dans la salle du puits de mana et que je pose les yeux sur l'immense statue du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus. Mes parents ont beau m'avoir décrit tout ce qu'ils connaissaient de la Tour des Mages, leurs paroles ne valent pas grand-chose face à l'émotion de découvrir les lieux par soi-même. En haut d'un escalier sur notre droite, cinq personnes sont alignées et nous jaugent du regard sans un mot. Rien de plus facile que de les reconnaître : il s'agit des archimages de la Tour, et la femme droite et digne au regard strict occupant le centre de leur groupe n'est personne d'autre que la grande archimage arcanique, Tesla elle-même. Elle descend souplement deux marches et sa voix s'élève dans la pièce, forte et claire. Un frisson d'excitation mêlé de respect parcourt la vingtaine de jeunes qui m'entourent.

 **« Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à la Tour des Mages. »**

S'ensuit un petit discours au cours duquel elle nous explique que nous vivrons entre ces murs durant les nombreuses années de notre formation. Les douze premiers mois nous seront décernés afin de déterminer quel type de magie nous convient. Puis nous rejoindrons l'École correspondante, et au fil de notre apprentissage, nous gravirons les échelons un à un jusqu'à obtenir enfin notre diplôme de première classe, devenant ainsi de véritables mages dignes de ce nom. Mais pour cela, il nous faudra bien évidemment nous armer de courage et de détermination, travailler sans relâche et ne jamais succomber à la paresse ou au désarroi… Je n'écoute son blabla que d'une oreille distraite. Mes parents me répètent cette même rengaine depuis des années. Autour de moi, les autres ouvrent de grands yeux et hochent sérieusement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je ne suis pas dupe. Sur la vingtaine que nous sommes, à peine un quart d'entre nous sera devenu mage dans dix ans. Et s'il ne se produit rien de trop fâcheux, les trois quarts devraient encore être en vie.

À la fin du discours de Tesla, dont j'ai perdu le fil sur les dernières minutes, un vacarme d'applaudissements se fait entendre. Prise de court comme les autres, je lève le nez en même temps qu'eux pour apercevoir, au-dessus de nos têtes, une foule de personnes accoudées à des balustrades. La plupart d'entre elles nous observent avec bienveillance, un sourire de bienvenue affiché aux lèvres. Les balcons s'étendent sur plusieurs étages, au moins quatre ou cinq. La voix de l'archimage arcanique a dû être amplifiée grâce à un sortilège, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas porté jusque dans les hauteurs.

Nous avons à peine deux heures pour découvrir nos chambres et y installer nos affaires : les cours démarrent immédiatement. Comme nous l'a expliqué plus tôt Tesla dans son discours que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter, nous pourrons toucher cette année à tous les types de magie, afin de les prendre en main et d'avoir tout de même une solide base de connaissances à leur sujet. Quelque chose me paraît étrange dans notre classe, mais pour être honnête ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours de cours que je finis par mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gêne. Notre effectif a déjà diminué… L'un d'entre nous manque à l'appel, le gringalet brun à l'air distrait. Impossible qu'il ait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, il faut avoir un minimum de ténacité pour être ici, on n'entre pas à la Tour des Mages comme dans un moulin ! Décidément, ce garçon a un comportement des plus suspects.

Je laisse filer le temps, m'attendant à le voir réapparaître parmi nous un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être s'est-il seulement perdu dans la Tour du Temps ? Celle-là, on sait à peu près quand on y entre, mais jamais vraiment quand on en sort. Une semaine passe et je finis par l'entrapercevoir de nouveau, au loin, seul, tournant au coin d'un couloir. Je ne distingue que son dos, mais je reconnais ses cheveux bruns et ondulés. C'est vrai qu'au départ, je l'avais pris pour une fille. Les pans d'un long vêtement flottent entre ses jambes animées d'un mouvement rapide, et il disparaît tout aussi vite de ma vision alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Nous autres portons de simples tuniques beiges, signifiant au vu et au su de tous que nous entrons seulement à la Tour des Mages et n'appartenons encore à aucune École de magie. Mais lui…

Mes yeux ne m'ont pourtant pas trompé ! Ce garçon n'est pas en cours à nos côtés et arbore une robe de mage écarlate. Il fait déjà partie de l'École du Feu ?! Comment est-ce possible, alors qu'il est arrivé ici en même temps que nous ?


	3. Un an

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Un an après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La date fatidique a été révélée depuis plusieurs semaines, et ma fébrilité croît de jour en jour. Enfin, le moment tant attendu survient. Un beau matin, nous nous retrouvons tous réunis autour du puits de mana, aux pieds de la statue du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus, comme lors de notre arrivée ici. Chacun vêtu d'une couleur différente, les représentants des dix-sept Écoles de magie différentes se tiennent debout autour de la margelle du puits artificiel. Cette fois, ce sont nous qui sommes au sommet des escaliers. Placée exactement devant le Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus, Tesla, en plus de représenter l'École des Arcanes, assume son statut de grande archimage de la Tour et nous appelle un à un pour nous désigner notre École, à chaque fois sous les applaudissements fervents de nos camarades, qu'ils soient de notre élément ou non. Je suis séparée d'Hanja, une élève que j'apprécie mais qui est assignée à l'École du Vent. Pour ma part, c'est à bras ouverts que m'accueille Billot, l'archimage à la tête de l'École du Feu. M'avançant à ses côtés, je le salue respectueusement et adresse un sourire de circonstance aux autres porteurs de rouge dont je croise le regard. Mon esprit bouillonne, c'est le cas de le dire. À la fois parce que c'est la place que j'espérais, au plus profond de moi, mais aussi parce que dans un coin de ma tête, je n'ai pas oublié l'intrigant gringalet brun des premiers jours, qu'il m'est parfois arrivé de recroiser depuis. Est-ce un hasard que je me retrouve dans la même École de magie que lui ? Quelque chose m'en fait douter.


	4. Un an et deux mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Un an et deux mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 420 à la TdM, Automne 2_

 _400 jours de passés et enfin quelques mots d'échangés. Décidément, B. n'est pas bien bavard. Appris qu'il était fils de boulanger. Me demande d'où vient sa magie. Pas net ? Rien sur sa mère. Apparemment banale aussi. À creuser._

 _Magie : réussi plusieurs flammèches + contrôle flamme basique (6 minutes 47 secondes). Attention concentration._


	5. Un an et trois mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Un an et trois mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 452 à la TdM, Automne 2_

 _Croisé Hanja par hasard aujourd'hui. Semble m'ignorer. Tant pis. Un peu déçue quand même. Pensais qu'elle valait mieux._

 _Parlé régulièrement avec B. ces derniers temps. Dur. Plutôt solitaire. Rien de nouveau. Part souvent seul. Ai essayé de le suivre mais perdu sa trace. M'a remarqué ? Cache qqch ?_

 _Magie : réussi davantage de flammèches que d'habitude mais mauvais contrôle (instable, 4 minutes à peine pour chaque essai)_


	6. Un an et cinq mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Un an et cinq mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Nous descendons les escaliers de la Tour du Feu dans un joyeux brouhaha, profitant de cette longue volée de marches irrégulières pour nous détendre entre deux moments de cours studieux. L'excitation est à son comble. Il n'est pas rare que nous quittions ainsi nos salles de cours pour nous rendre auprès du puits de mana, passant de la théorie à la pratique, mais notre séance d'aujourd'hui a un goût bien particulier que nous attendions tous avec impatience. Pour la première fois, l'entièreté de la salle sera à notre seule disposition, et le professeur Billot a promis qu'à cette occasion, il nous laisserait toucher à des sorts plus compliqués. Les regards sont brillants et les cervelles d'ores et déjà en phase de mémorisation intense. Chacun des gestes de notre archimage se devra d'être retenu et imité à la perfection. Fort heureusement, à l'École du Feu, nous sommes studieux et travailleurs – pas comme tous ces autres de l'École de l'Eau qui se la coulent douce à longueur de journée !

Nous commençons comme d'habitude par de simples exercices d'échauffement. Tous les niveaux sont mélangés et cela favorise l'entraide : les élèves les plus expérimentés ont rapidement pris sous leur aile les nouveaux camarades que nous sommes, ils nous surveillent et nous aident volontiers, l'entente se passe pour le mieux. J'étais au départ aussi solitaire que l'est toujours Balthazar Lennon, mais je m'intègre davantage depuis que j'ai fini par accepter que d'autres peuvent se révéler meilleurs que moi malgré ma filiation.

Suite à notre entraînement habituel, Billot nous réunit autour de lui et invoque quelques exemples qui nous font lâcher sifflements admiratifs, exclamation de stupeur et applaudissements respectueux. Le vieil homme semble esquisser un semblant de sourire sous ses épais sourcils broussailleux qui se rejoignent au milieu de son front, puis il se recule sous la statue du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus.

 **« À votre tour, à présent. Surveillez-vous et il n'y aura aucun problème. »**

Nous nous entreregardons, interloqués. C'est bien la première fois que notre professeur nous donne carte blanche. Nous pouvons vraiment laisser libre cours à notre magie ? Quelque part, je trouve cela vexant. Sommes-nous toujours si inoffensifs pour qu'une telle chose nous soit permise sans que quiconque ne s'en inquiète ?

Un tout jeune homme encore adolescent et imberbe, l'introverti Thoras aux étincelants yeux émeraude, se décide le premier. Il s'approche du puits de quelques pas afin de pouvoir y puiser de la psyché en toute quiétude, tend ses deux bras face à lui, paumes tournées vers le sommet indiscernable de la Tour, et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. D'abord, ce sont nos flammèches habituelles qui apparaissent. Mais bientôt, celles-ci grandissent, et de véritables flammes dansent au creux de ses mains. Ce n'est peut-être guère impressionnant aux yeux du professeur Billot, qui l'observe néanmoins faire en hochant la tête, mais c'est bien supérieur à ce que nous sommes capables de créer à l'heure actuelle. Nous félicitons chaudement Thoras de moult acclamations, puis nous nous réunissons autour du puits pour l'imiter.

Durant un temps, tout se déroule sans accroc. Chacun parvient à faire naître dans ses paumes de splendides feux de joie qui nous lèchent les doigts et nous font sourire en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. Mais soudain, l'atmosphère s'alourdit et le visage du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus devient menaçant sous le halo orangé dont il est désormais éclairé. Un immense brasier me sépare de Thoras, jaillissant des mains de Balthazar, placé entre nous deux. Les autres poussent des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration. J'hésite à faire pareil, mais l'expression crispée de mon camarade me retient. Quelque chose ne va pas dans son attitude, je le comprends bien vite. Désireuse de l'aider mais totalement impuissante, je ne peux que me retourner vers l'archimage du feu.

 **« Professeur Billot ! Lennon a un problème ! »**

Mais il devait déjà l'avoir remarqué par lui-même, car il s'est levé et marche dans notre direction. Il s'arrête près de moi, à quelques mètres de Balthazar – tout archimage qu'il soit, il n'en demeure pas moins sensible à la brûlure des flammes, et c'est réellement un torrent incandescent qui s'échappe d'entre les mains de notre camarade.

 **« Lennon, fermez les vannes ou vous allez vous faire rôtir, et nous avec par la même occasion ! »** grogne Billot avec son amabilité habituelle.

 **« C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! »** crie désespérément l'adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns.

Je plisse les yeux et le vois serrer les poings à travers les flammes. Malgré tout, celles-ci continuent d'émerger d'entre ses phalanges rougies. Il prend de grandes respirations et tente de tarir le flot magique qui le parcourt. Peine perdue, son feu semble redoubler d'intensité. Sa mâchoire se crispe, comme s'il avait mal, et il articule silencieusement quelque chose. Quoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. La voix de Billot claque sèchement. L'incapacité de Balthazar à maîtriser sa psyché semble prodigieusement l'agacer.

 **« Lennon ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?! »**

 **« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »** maugréé-t-il.

Quelque chose dans son ton me fait froncer les sourcils à mon tour, alors que tous les autres élèves commencent seulement à murmurer entre eux en pointant Balthazar du doigt. Ce n'est pas son ton ironique et presque défiant qui me fait grincer des dents. Non, c'est autre chose, mais encore une fois, je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Une sorte d'agressivité que je ne lui ai encore jamais entendue, mais c'est sûrement dû à son stress soudain. Son brasier incontrôlé oscille dangereusement, tantôt vers le puits de mana, tantôt vers le professeur Billot et moi-même, tantôt de l'autre côté en direction de Thoras, qui se recule de quelques pas en braquant un regard suspicieux sur le jeune brun.

Étrangement, Balthazar ne semble même pas paniqué par la situation. C'est déjà arrivé, depuis que nous sommes là, que certains élèves perdent un peu le contrôle. Ils en restent traumatisés pendant quelques jours, généralement parce que leur sort raté a bien failli carboniser l'un d'entre nous. Mais le gringalet brun n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de nous blesser. Il craint quelque chose, oui, mais ce n'est pas ça, et il semble surtout contrarié que sa magie n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Ah, et tel que je commence lentement mais sûrement à le connaître, il doit en avoir assez des remontrances du professeur Billot, qui le rappelle à l'ordre pour la troisième fois en constatant que rien ne progresse :

 **« LENNON ! »**

 **« OUAIS, ÇA VA ! »** réplique-t-il insolemment.

Il ferme les paupières et parvient enfin à tarir le flot de flammes qui s'échappait de ses mains… Au prix d'un effort intense, si l'on en croit le cri acharné qu'il pousse alors que sa magie s'endigue. Il tombe à genoux en haletant, visiblement épuisé, se raccrochant à la margelle du puits de ses mains brûlantes, rougies et couvertes d'énormes cloques. Billot s'avance sans un mot. Sentant planer sur lui l'ombre de notre professeur, Balthazar rouvre les yeux avec peine et lève la tête dans sa direction. Son regard me paraît aussi las que perdu. Sans cesser de fixer le jeune homme, l'archimage du feu interpelle ses deux élèves les plus doués, qui le secondent et nous font presque cours à sa place lorsqu'il doit parfois s'absenter urgemment :

 **« Arwenn, Letho. Faites remonter vos collègues et retournez étudier. »**

Les jumeaux hochent la tête et nous réunissent. En les suivant parmi les derniers et en tendant l'oreille, je parviens à discerner la suite du marmonnement du professeur Billot :

 **« Lennon. Nous allons voir la grande archimage Tesla. Immédiatement. »**

Arwenn m'appelle et je presse le pas pour rejoindre les retardataires, ce qui me vaut de me faire sermonner par l'intransigeante rousse tandis que nous grimpons les escaliers. Mais ses remontrances me passent par-dessus la jambe. Cet incident ne fait que confirmer ce dont je suis certaine depuis nos premiers jours à la Tour des Mages. Ça ne fait qu'un an que nous y résidons, aucun élève de notre niveau n'est encore capable d'un tel déchaînement de flammes, même en laissant libre cours à sa magie. Il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui cloche chez Balthazar Lennon.

Le professeur Billot ne nous rejoint en classe qu'après plusieurs heures, et sans notre désormais célèbre brindille brune, qui ne regagne nos bancs que le lendemain matin, les mains soigneusement bandées et privé de sortilèges pour la journée le temps que ses brûlures les plus sérieuses finissent de guérir. Dès que nous avons un moment de libre, il est entouré et pressé de questions. Mais il reste silencieux et fuit les contacts, si bien que rapidement, on le considère de nouveau avec toute l'indifférence habituelle, ce qui semble très bien lui convenir. Il évite même mon regard pendant un temps, alors que je pense être l'élève la plus proche de lui, si l'on peut appeler notre relation un « rapprochement » …

Oui, décidément, ce garçon m'intrigue, et je suis bien décidée à en savoir plus. Parmi mes nombreux traits de caractère, je possède une curiosité insatiable une fois qu'elle a été éveillée. C'est parfois un avantage, parfois un défaut. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas encore lequel de ces deux qualificatifs se révèlera exact quant à ce fameux Balthazar Lennon…


	7. Deux ans

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Deux ans après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Nous vivions dans la Tour, nous mangeons dans la Tour, nous étudions dans la Tour, nous dormons dans la Tour, nous nous entraînons dans la Tour. Nous passons tout notre temps ici. C'est un lieu d'étude, de repos, un foyer… qui commence un peu à nous sortir par les yeux. Après tout, cela fait plus de vingt-quatre mois que nous y sommes enfermés, sans sortie ni vacances d'aucune sorte. Alors, pour « fêter » notre deuxième année d'études, une virée est organisée au village tout proche de L'Hermitage. J'aime l'atmosphère particulière de la Tour des Mages, mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de retrouver de l'air frais.

Nous ne sommes que des apprentis pyromanciens à sortir ce soir. Les archimages n'aiment pas que trop d'élèves quittent la Tour en même temps, d'autant plus qu'il existe certaines tensions entre les éléments opposés. Comme nous vis-à-vis de ces paresseux de l'École de l'Eau, pour ne citer qu'un exemple concret et véridique.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de jeunes tels que nous, la soirée se finit à la taverne, où quelques jolies serveuses font tourner la tête des garçons de notre classe. Autour de leurs bières, ils échangent coups de coude et sourire grivois. Même les jumeaux Arwenn et Letho sont effondrés l'un sur l'autre et rient sans raison. Si le professeur Billot les voyait ! Décidément, les mages n'ont pas l'air de tenir l'alcool. J'évite prudemment de toucher aux verres qui circulent d'une main à l'autre autour de moi. Thoras s'amuse à attirer l'attention mais se prend râteau sur râteau. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de le décourager. En le voyant s'approcher de moi d'une démarche incertaine, je braque sur lui un regard glacial et désapprobateur. Il bifurque sans demander son reste.

L'ambiance ici ne me convient décidément que peu. D'anciennes manies remontent à la surface lorsque je me surprends à penser avec mauvaise humeur que ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre d'éducation que m'ont donné mes parents. D'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne s'est jamais vanté de ces descentes à L'Hermitage. Je devine bien pourquoi. Alors que je m'enfonce peu à peu dans mes pensées, attablée dans un coin à me demander depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus repensé à mes parents, une chaise racle le sol et quelqu'un s'assoit lourdement à mes côtés. Je jette un coup d'œil au visiteur imprévu et constate sans réelle surprise qu'il s'agit de Balthazar.

 **« Sacrée soirée, hein… ? »** marmonne-t-il en désignant le reste de la salle du menton.

À son ton pâteux, je devine aisément qu'il s'est déjà vidé quelques chopes de bière, lui aussi. Mais étonnamment, je n'ai rien contre sa présence. Je réalise même confusément que des avances hasardeuses de sa part me feraient plus rire qu'autre chose, tandis que les mêmes intentions provenant de Thoras auraient une fâcheuse tendance à m'irriter. N'ayant aucune envie de me casser la tête à réfléchir à tout ça, j'observe dans la direction qu'il indique. Une bagarre générale a commencé et nos camarades semblent s'en donner à cœur joie, même s'ils ne sont pas les plus vaillants physiquement. Fort heureusement, nous ne sommes pas encore capables de lancer des sorts sans le soutien du puits de mana à nos côtés, et nous ne sommes donc pas en mesure de faire subir d'immenses dégâts autour de nous. Pas d'incendie incontrôlable de prévu pour ce soir…

 **« Ça change de la Tour, c'est sûr. »** confirmé-je d'un hochement de tête, les lèvres pincées.

 **« T'as presque l'air déçue. »**

Je ne réponds rien et nous continuons d'observer la bagarre. Nos discussions sont souvent simples et brèves ainsi. Est-ce que j'espérais qu'il en aille autrement avec l'alcool ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. Balthazar se cale au fond de sa chaise, fixe du regard une jolie serveuse qui tente de se faufiler entre les combattants ivres et lui adresse un charmant clin d'œil encourageant lorsqu'elle fait mine de tourner la tête vers nous. Elle a un petit sourire timide et part à l'autre bout de la salle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais quelque chose d'étrange étouffe soudain mon cœur et je me surprends à lâcher :

 **« Je ne te pensais pas du genre aguicheur. »**

 **« Haha… Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi. »**

 **« C'est que tu n'es pas du genre bavard. »**

 **« La patience, ça s'apprend. »** réplique-t-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Sur ces sages paroles, il se lève, me salue d'un signe de tête avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis traverse la taverne d'un pas tranquille en évitant quelques coups çà et là jusqu'à rejoindre la serveuse qu'il a enjôlée du regard tout à l'heure. Je me retrouve de nouveau seule à ma table. Avec, sans savoir pourquoi, une envie irrépressible de faire partir en fumée tout ce qui m'entoure. Dans un grognement, je me décide à attraper au vol une chope de bière encore à moitié pleine et la vide d'un seul coup. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me réconfortera.


	8. Deux ans et deux mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Deux ans et deux mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 772 à la TdM, Automne 3_

 _De nouveau carte blanche au puits. Flammes encore plus impressionnantes que la dernière fois ! Thoras a failli faire des formes de justesse. Paraît prendre la grosse tête quand pas d'expérimentés dans le coin. Bof._

 _B. pas venu ?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 773 à la TdM, Automne 3_

 _Beaucoup de théo. Puits occupé par les autres Écoles. Du moment que l'Eau ne nous fait pas d'inondation comme la fois d'avant…_

 _Billot plus strict que d'habitude, les jumeaux savent pas._

 _B. pas là ?_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 774 à la TdM, Automne 3_

 _Salué Hanja de loin mais pas de réaction. Sais même pas si elle se souvient de moi. Dommage, pourtant personne amicale dans mes souvenirs._

 _Toujours de la théo, bouquins à relire, sorts à mémoriser pour tester les fois suivantes. Billot encore pas dans un bon jour._

 _B. toujours pas là._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 775 à la TdM, Automne 3_

 _Théo._

 _Billot sait rien sur B. A paru en colère quand j'ai insisté : il sait mais refuse de dire._

 _Vraiment qqch de pas net chez B._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 787 à la TdM, Automne 3_

 _B. revenu après 2 semaines. Pas l'air bien. Rien d'annoncé. Essaye de faire normal mais fuit mon regard._

 _Fuit tout court._


	9. Trois ans et sept mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Trois ans et sept mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Nous descendons les escaliers en toute hâte, impatients d'arriver en bas et de franchir en premier les grandes portes menant au puits de mana. La salle est entièrement à nous, aujourd'hui. Nos compétences ont évolué, et depuis maintenant quelques mois, notre appréciable esprit d'entraide s'efface peu à peu au profit d'une rivalité naissante entre nous. Chacun s'émerveille de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et tente de surpasser son voisin. Très honnêtement, je n'aime pas ce tournant qu'emprunte notre classe et j'espère que ça leur passera. Je suis contente de savoir qu'au moins une personne partage mon point de vue : Balthazar.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne se trouve plus parmi nous lorsque les portes se referment dans le dos du dernier arrivé. Les premiers entrés s'octroient une place de choix tout au bord du puits artificiel. Les autres devront incanter en étant plus éloignés. Je me décale de quelques pas en silence. Ils sont tout contents de faire facilement apparaître de gigantesques brasiers entre leurs bras, Thoras le premier. Mais ce n'est pas vers eux que le professeur Billot se tourne le plus souvent, et je me doute bien de pourquoi : ces fanfarons ont à côté d'eux une source illimitée de psyché. Mais les élèves qui sont éloignés du puits doivent se débrouiller avec des ressources inférieures. En situation réelle, nous serons les plus efficaces en pleine nature ou sur un champ de bataille.

Concentrée dans mon coin, je me fais la remarque que déjà, la fois précédente, Balthazar n'était pas avec nous. En réalité, depuis ce jour où il a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, il ne nous accompagne plus lorsque le professeur Billot nous laisse carte blanche. Je me demande subitement pourquoi. Après tout son acte n'était pas trop grave et n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Chaque élève passe forcément par là un jour ou l'autre, cela lui apprend à mieux maîtriser la psyché qui l'entoure… Distraite par mes questionnements au sujet de Balthazar, je ne réussis pas mes sortilèges aussi bien que d'habitude. Je ne réponds rien aux remarques désobligeantes du professeur Billot. Inutile de lui avouer que c'est Lennon qui me tracasse, alors qu'ils semblent se détester cordialement depuis le début de notre formation…

Nous travaillons sans relâche durant toute l'après-midi. À la fin de la journée, mon corps et mon esprit sont aussi fourbus l'un que l'autre, et c'est à pas lents que je remonte marche après marche la Tour du Feu jusqu'à nos chambres. Dans le couloir éclairé de torches magiques dont les flammes ne s'éteignent jamais, j'hésite un instant, puis choisis de ne pas franchir le seuil de ma pièce. Je m'éloigne et passe devant plusieurs portes. Celle de Balthazar, que je n'ai fini par repérer qu'au bout de plusieurs mois, est éloignée des autres. À l'écart, comme lui. Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi. Quelque chose se trame autour de ce jeune homme, et j'aimerais savoir ce dont il s'agit, bien qu'en plus d'un an, mon « enquête » n'ait strictement pas avancée. Aller interroger directement le concerné ? Quelle idée… Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je m'apprête à faire. En cas de besoin, je mettrai ma bêtise sur le compte de la fatigue.

Après avoir hésité une dernière fois – pendant un millième de seconde, à peu près – je lève un bras et frappe à sa porte. Je n'entends aucune réponse, même en tendant l'oreille. Je réitère mon geste. Rien. Balthazar n'est pas dans sa chambre. J'abandonne en haussant les épaules et me dis que j'aurai l'occasion de lui parler demain.

Mais le lendemain, le brun n'apparaît pas en cours. J'espère qu'il nous rejoindra vite. Je finis par comprendre à la mi-journée que le malaise que je ressens est très certainement de l'inquiétude à son sujet. Les heures s'écoulent et mon anxiété augmente. Mais à qui me confier ? Même s'il doit en savoir davantage que moi au sujet de Balthazar, le professeur Billot refusera de me dire quoi que ce soit. Quant aux autres élèves, ils ne s'intéressent pas à Lennon, pas plus que celui-ci ne s'intéresse à eux. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude d'avoir de confident. Le journal intime que je tiens très irrégulièrement me suffit bien, mais hélas, ce n'est pas lui qui pourra m'aider. Après les cours, juste avant l'heure du couvre-feu, je tente encore une fois d'aller frapper à la chambre de Balthazar. De nouveau, je ne reçois aucune réponse.


	10. Trois ans et huit mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Trois ans et huit mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 1336 à la TdM, Printemps 4_

 _B. revenu en classe aujourd'hui. 21 jours d'absence cette fois (1 semaine de plus). Toujours pareil après journées carte blanche. À étudier les fois suivantes._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour 1337 à la TdM, Printemps 4_

 _Laissé qqes jours à B. pour s'en remettre avant de demander. Apparemment, maladie qui l'oblige à rester à l'infirmerie. Qqch à voir avec un surplus de psyché p-ê ? Mais si pbm, pourquoi ok à la TdM ?_


	11. Quatre ans et cinq mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Quatre ans et cinq mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Jour +/- 1600 à la TdM, Hiver 5_

 _Journée carte blanche hier sans B. Absent en cours aujourd'hui. Passée à l'infirmerie :_ _personne_ _. Infirmière sait rien. Donc B. m'a menti l'an dernier._

 _Ceux qui savent : Billot, B. (Tesla ?)_


	12. Quatre ans et six mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Quatre ans et six mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Fin hiver 5_

 _B. revenu après presque 1 mois. De + en + long à chaque fois. Toujours pas l'air en forme pendant qqes jours après ça._

 _Si_ _vraiment_ _maladie : progresse ?_

 _Si autre : quoi ?_

 _/ ! \ IDÉE / ! \ à essayer pendant prochaine carte blanche (en essayant aussi de ne pas se faire massacrer par Billot après)_


	13. Cinq ans et neuf mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Cinq ans et neuf mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Rien n'a été annoncé officiellement dans la Tour du Feu, mais depuis le temps, je me suis fait quelques contacts en-dehors de notre École de magie. J'ai même fini par renouer avec Hanja, ma camarade des débuts partie chez les aéromanciens, et c'est elle qui m'a appris qu'aujourd'hui, la salle du puits de mana nous était réservée. Environ une fois par an, c'est honorable, mais long. Pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre en application le plan auquel je réfléchis depuis des mois…

Mais rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Dans les escaliers, Thoras me suit à la trace, badinant avec moi de tout et de rien alors que j'essaye désespérément de lui fausser compagnie, en vain. J'avais oublié que depuis plusieurs semaines, il a remarqué que mes talents égalaient les siens et que sous l'excuse d'unir nos forces pour progresser encore davantage ensemble, il en profite pour tenter ouvertement de sortir avec moi. Cela fait rire ses amis et m'agace prodigieusement mais il revient toujours à la charge, sûr de lui, persuadé qu'il finira bien par m'avoir. Les autres filles de la classe me jalousent d'avoir son attention que je n'ai jamais réclamé. Quant à Balthazar, son expression déjà fermée ces derniers temps s'assombrit lorsqu'il voit Thoras me coller ainsi.

Ce Thoras, j'aurais envie de lui donner des claques. Voilà qu'il me soudoie en m'offrant une place de choix à côté de lui auprès du puits, bousculant un autre élève de l'épaule pendant que le professeur Billot tourne le dos. Et les grandes portes qui se referment sans que je n'aie pu passer ! Ce n'est pas encore cette année que je découvrirai le secret de Balthazar Lennon. Pour cela, il me faudrait un moyen de me débarrasser de ce casse-pieds. Pour l'heure, je décline sa proposition et vais m'isoler dans un coin de la salle du puits, près du mur, toisée par le regard de pierre du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus.

Cette fois, c'est après cinq semaines de prétendue « convalescence » que Balthazar nous rejoint. Son retour sur nos bancs passe totalement inaperçu. Je crois bien être la seule à me soucier de lui. Ses absences prolongées ne font que redoubler mes questionnements.

Que cache-t-il donc ?


	14. Six ans et sept mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Six ans et sept mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris, franchement ?! »**

Je baisse les yeux et frotte mes bras par réflexe. Ce geste occasionne une belle grimace qui ne fait qu'ajouter à la crédibilité de ma scène, et je bredouille d'un ton fort convaincant :

 **« Je suis désolée professeur, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mon sort est parti comme ça, j'ai essayé de le retenir, mais… »**

Ma voix se brise et je referme la bouche. Passer ainsi pour une idiote inexpérimentée au bout de six longues années de formation m'horripile légèrement, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune autre solution pour être certaine de me débarrasser de cet harceleur de Thoras. Quoi qu'il en soit, je mime suffisamment bien ma perte de contrôle pour que le professeur Billot y croie, car il me fixe encore pendant un instant avec des yeux ronds avant de grommeler finalement :

 **« Descendez à l'infirmerie et faites-vous soigner ça. »**

Je hoche la tête, reconnaissante. Ça valait peut-être le coup de me blesser volontairement. Même si j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois et que mes mains tremblaient devant l'énormité de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

 **« Merci professeur. »**

Je quitte la salle sous quelques regards intrigués, notamment celui de Balthazar. Thoras me regarde partir en haussant les sourcils. Inquiet pour moi ? Je n'y crois pas trop… J'espère en tout cas que cet « accident » lui fera sérieusement revoir son jugement à mon sujet. Ce serait bien qu'il cesse de me pourchasser ainsi pour se prosterner à mes pieds. Je ne prétends pas être meilleure mage que lui, et même si c'était le cas, hors de question de conseiller un vaniteux pareil !

En chemin, je m'assure que je suis bel et bien isolée, puis fais renaître entre mes mains une langue de flammes qui vient de nouveau lécher ma peau. Je serre les dents de toutes mes forces mais ne peux retenir un sifflement de douleur alors que ma chair me brûle atrocement. La souffrance me fait voir trouble, et c'est d'un pas hésitant que je descends les dernières volées de marches. Mes bras rougis sont recouverts d'énormes cloques et tremblent. Je parcours la Tour des Mages jusqu'à parvenir au secteur de l'infirmerie, où quelques personnes maîtrisant des magies de soin s'occupent des élèves malencontreusement blessés par leurs propres sorts ou par ceux de leurs camarades. Un mage en toge blanche s'approche rapidement de moi pour me soutenir. Je tends mes bras et lâche d'une voix faiblarde pour toute explication :

 **« Combustion spontanée. »**

Mon trait d'humour incertain lui arrache un semblant de sourire et il me fait signe de le suivre tout en commentant :

 **« La routine chez les pyromanciens… »**

Je me fais soigner à coup d'étincelles de magie et de pommade cicatrisante. Alors que je redoutais le contact de la crème sur mes plaies à vif, celle-ci se révèle être fraîche et apaisante. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. En pensée, je croise les doigts pour que les mages infirmiers ne soient pas aussi excellents que je ne le crains. De longues minutes s'écoulent, le temps que la pommade commence à faire effet. Puis le verdict tombe et manque de me faire bondir de joie :

 **« Je ne peux rien de plus… Vos brûlures les plus intenses ne guériront pas avant deux jours. Interdiction d'incanter d'ici là. »**

Je fais mine d'être déçue. Mais pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus : après tout, je ne suis pas censée être au courant que nous aurons carte blanche demain. Hanja est une excellente informatrice, je n'y peux rien. Elle a l'oreille qui traîne partout et déjà un sacré paquet de services à se faire rembourser ici et là. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

Thoras est bien évidemment très déçu en apprenant le lendemain que nous avons carte blanche et que je ne peux pas y assister, compte tenu de mes blessures. Je reste sagement installée en classe à me pencher sur d'énormes grimoires tandis que le reste de mes camarades part en direction des escaliers. Mais dès que le derniers d'entre eux a disparu, je me lève aussitôt et les suis de loin en plissant les yeux. Bingo ! Ce cher Balthazar leur fausse effectivement compagnie dans les marches, s'éloignant par un autre étage. Je le prends en chasse, bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il manigance. Il parcourt plusieurs couloirs et finit par emprunter ce qui est censé être une impasse. Malgré les risques, j'y jette un œil très brièvement. Mon inspection rapide me fait écarquiller les yeux. Pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de mages sont là. Des véritables pyromanciens, reconnaissables aux épaulettes dorées indiquant qu'ils ont achevé leur formation initiale. Les nôtres ne sont encore qu'en cuir. Ces épaulettes d'or sont un rêve pour nous tous, la consécration de ces nombreuses années d'efforts et d'apprentissage. Je regarde de nouveau. Les six mages de feu observent Balthazar. La tête basse, comme s'il était pris en faute, mon ami passe devant eux sans un mot et pénètre dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Ils lui emboîtent le pas. Le dernier relève les yeux dans ma direction. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me suis dissimulée juste à temps. J'entends un grincement, et la porte se referme lourdement après leur passage. Un léger chuintement caractéristique m'indique qu'un mage de conjuration devait déjà se trouver dans la salle et que la porte vient d'être scellée magiquement. Quoi qu'il se passe là-dedans, ils ne tiennent pas à être dérangés (ou surpris…) par le premier venu.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avance de quelques mètres et m'approche de la porte. Je ne tiens pas à forcer le passage, je serais dans de beaux draps… Et de toute manière, la porte est verrouillée. Mais rien ne m'empêche de coller mon oreille contre le bois rugueux pour tenter d'entendre quelques échos de ce qui se trame à l'intérieur. En me concentrant suffisamment, je parviens à distinguer les crépitements étouffés de flammes de forte puissance. Des éclats de voix résonnent sans que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elles se disent. Puis soudain, un hurlement terrible me fait sursauter en arrière. Mon cœur s'est subitement affolé et je fixe les gonds de la porte de mes yeux écarquillés. Ce cri… Ce cri que je viens d'entendre… n'avait rien d'humain. Et pourtant… J'y ai reconnu la voix de Balthazar.

En tremblant, j'épie à nouveau les bruits dans la salle. Aux hurlements bestiaux et enragés se succèdent de longs gémissements plaintifs. Je crois parfois discerner des bruits de pleurs. Quelques insultes fusent aussi et je souris malgré mon inquiétude. Je reconnais bien là Balthazar. Mais quant à savoir ce qu'il lui arrive… D'autres cris résonnent. Les voix des mages semblent à la fois colériques et incertaines. Je finis par reculer, une main sur la bouche, les yeux exorbités, et rejoins notre salle de classe déserte sans demander mon reste. Je me rassois devant l'épais grimoire que je n'avais pas refermé en partant et reste là à le fixer sans qu'aucune phrase ne s'imprime dans ma mémoire. Mon regard va se perdre dans les hauteurs de la salle. Mes doigts tapotent nerveusement les pages épaisses et jaunies.

Je ne comprends pas ce à quoi je viens d'assister. Que va faire Balthazar Lennon dans cette salle avec ces pyromanciens ? Ce rendez-vous semblait normal. Est-ce là qu'il se rend chaque année ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Que se passe-t-il derrière cette porte, et pourquoi à chaque fois Balthazar ne revient-il pas en cours pendant plusieurs semaines suite à cela ? Une cascade d'hypothèses se formule dans mon esprit confus. J'essaye de ne pas penser aux pires. Un élève ne peut pas se faire séquestrer et torturer au sein de la Tour des Mages, non, une telle chose est impossible ! Et le professeur Billot semble parfaitement savoir ce que fabrique Lennon…

Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'en apprendre davantage. Maintenant que j'y ai mis mon grain de sel, je suis déterminée à connaître le fin mot de toute cette histoire.


	15. Six ans et dix mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Six ans et dix mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Début été 7_

 _B. enfin revenu en cours après bien 3 mois. Pas de questions posées, a même reçu commentaires désobligeants des autres. Jumeaux ont rien dit et ont fait mine d'ignorer. Ai pris sa défense seule. Juste un regard amical (aussi l'air 1 peu triste et perdu) pour toute réponse._

 _Mieux que rien… Habituellement, B. ne me prête aucune attention après ses absences._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Début été 7_

 _Sais pas sur quel pied danser avec B. Aimerais bien lui demander, mais il ne dira rien._

 _Idée pour savoir. Voir avec Hanja pour an prochain._


	16. Sept ans et six mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Sept ans et six mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Tu es sûre ? »**

Je hoche fermement la tête et Hanja hausse les sourcils.

 **« Ça va faire deux cartes blanches que tu manques. Tu ne penses pas que Billot va finir par se douter de quelque chose ? »**

 **« Ce sera la dernière fois. »** assuré-je en espérant que tout se déroule comme prévu.

 **« Prétendre une perte de contrôle alors que ça fait plus de sept ans qu'on apprend la magie ? »**

 **« Allez, Han'. »**

La future aéromancienne soupire et acquiesce, scellant notre accord en frappant son poing serré contre le mien avec un sourire en coin.

 **« Ce ne sera pas le premier service que je te rends. »**

 **« Et ce ne sera pas le dernier. »** souris-je à mon tour.

Elle me donne une accolade et nous rions de bon cœur, même si intérieurement, je suis d'ores et déjà tendue en songeant à ce qui m'attend.

Le lendemain, alors que nous nous entraînons aux pieds du Grand et Suprême Archimagus Protémus en compagnie des autres élèves de la Tour des Mages, une violente bourrasque de vent invoquée par Hanja vient me percuter de plein fouet, au moment même où je faisais jaillir de longues flammes longilignes de mes paumes. Sa rafale d'air emporte mon feu, qui ne peut lutter, droit vers mon visage. Je relâche tout mon pouvoir et tombe à genoux en criant, mes mains plaquées sur mes joues. Je suis bonne pour un passage à l'infirmerie. Mes larmes de douleur me brûlent tandis que je quitte la salle du puits sous le regard agacé de notre archimage et la grimace d'excuse d'Hanja, qui ne tarde pas à se faire réprimander par son propre professeur.

Une nouvelle fois, les mages de l'infirmerie sont incapables de guérir complètement toutes mes brûlures et je me retrouve exempte de sortilèges pendant quelques temps. Inutile donc pour moi de songer à participer à notre journée carte blanche du lendemain. Au repas du soir, je peine à mastiquer ma nourriture et chaque mouvement de mâchoire manque de me faire geindre pitoyablement. Balthazar vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme il a fini par prendre l'habitude de le faire.

 **« Ça va ? »**

Je lui réponds d'un grognement peu convaincu.

 **« Cette fille qui t'a envoyé sa bourraque de vent dans la gueule, c'était pas ta pote Hanja ? »**

 **« Si. »** confirmé-je dans un marmonnement en essayant d'articuler le moins possible tout en demeurant compréhensible. **« Pas fait exprès. »**

 **« Je m'en doute. »** ricane-t-il sans aucune méchanceté dans sa voix, avant d'ajouter plus calmement d'un ton d'excuse, comme s'il était responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé : **« T'as pris cher, quand même… »**

Je me tourne complètement vers lui pour lui exposer mon visage brûlé au vingt-cinquième degré.

… Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

 **« Non, tu crois ? »**

Il rit doucement et je me surprends à l'imiter. S'il savait que c'est plus ou moins à cause de lui que j'ai désiré me faire blesser ainsi, nul doute qu'il ne ferait pas tout à fait la même tête…

Tout marche comme sur des roulettes : le lendemain, je fais mine de ne pas me sentir bien et d'être malade. Une camarade vient s'assurer de mon état et part prévenir le professeur Billot sans demander son reste en constatant que je semble être à deux doigts de lui vomir dessus. Satisfaite de mon stratagème, je m'éclipse de ma chambre le plus rapidement possible et arrive cette fois la première dans la salle où se rendra Balthazar un peu plus tard. J'en pousse la porte. Celle-ci est ouverte et cède sans difficulté. J'entre.

Je suis surprise de constater que ce n'est qu'une grande pièce vide. Il ne s'y trouve absolument rien à l'intérieur, ce qui me fait jurer entre mes dents. Je comptais sur quelques affaires, des caisses ou des sacs, n'importe quoi qui m'aurait permis de me dissimuler. Comment vais-je faire ?

Je dois trouver un moyen… et rapidement !

N'ayant aucune autre idée sous la main, je me sers de la seule chose que je suis capable de manier : le feu. Faisant naître de petites flammes au creux de mes paumes, je les pousse à émettre autant de fumée que possible. L'atmosphère devient presque irrespirable, mais dans ce brouillard lourd et opaque, je peux me cacher. Et s'il n'y a, comme la fois précédente, que des mages de feu et un conjurateur, alors ils ne seront pas en mesure de dissiper ma fumée. Il leur faudrait un aéromancien pour cela. Je me recroqueville néanmoins dans un coin de la pièce, presque derrière la porte, par mesure de sécurité. Puis je patiente. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre de nouveau plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'entends des voix graves et masculines s'agacer et s'intriguer sur cette fumée inattendue.

 **« Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. »** marmonne finalement quelqu'un avec résignation. **« Et il n'y a aucune autre salle où il pourrait se transformer sans risque. Nous ferons avec. »**

 **« Vous ne pensez pas que ce brouillard risque de l'exciter ? »** s'inquiète un autre.

 **« Avons-nous le choix ? »** rétorque la première voix. **« Préférez-vous qu'il soit en bas et agresse ses camarades ? »**

Des grognements négatifs lui répondent. Leurs paroles m'embrouillent. Parlent-ils de Balthazar ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de transformation ? Et pourquoi donc nous agresserait-il ?

Après un court instant, je distingue quelques saluts à peine prononcés, puis entends la porte que l'on referme et scelle magiquement. Plus personne ne peut entrer ni sortir de cette pièce : l'affaire va pouvoir débuter, et cette fois, je suis dans la place. La voix de Balthazar résonne. Il adopte un ton désinvolte, mais il me paraît tendu malgré tout. Sur ses gardes, à l'affût. Ses intonations sont plus graves, comme si quelque chose grondait sourdement en lui.

 **« C'est quoi toute cette fumée ? Ça y'est, vous en avez assez de voir le démon ? Je vous avais prévenu qu'il avait une sale tête ! »**

 **« Vous pourrez fanfaronner lorsque vous serez capable de le maîtriser, Lennon. »** le rabroue sèchement l'un des pyromanciens.

Un démon ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, à la fin, bon sang ?! Une ombre se glisse sur ma droite près de la porte, sans doute le mage de conjuration, et je juge préférable de m'éloigner un peu de lui en me faufilant au hasard dans le brouillard. Je me fie en partie aux sons de voix qui me parviennent, et bifurque dans une autre direction dès que j'aperçois un semblant de silhouette humaine se dresser quelque part. J'observe sans cesse tout autour de moi. Le moindre de mes muscles est sous tension. Je me sens soudainement à l'étroit, étouffée, comme prise au piège. Mon instinct me fait dire que je côtoie un immense danger. Et à entendre les propos qu'échangent Balthazar et les pyromanciens, je commence peu à peu à comprendre lequel. Même si je ne parviens pas à y croire…

 **« Libérez-le, Lennon ! »**

 **« Non ! »**

Mon cœur se serre alors que j'ai le sentiment d'errer sans fin dans les ténèbres. Il y a une sorte de panique maladive dans la voix de Balthazar.

 **« Ne nous obligez pas à le faire sortir nous-mêmes. »** menace l'un des mages qualifiés. **« Vous savez ce qu'il vous en coûte. »**

 **« Je ne… Non ! »** s'obstine le brun.

 **« Très bien. »** soupire seulement une voix étouffée quelque part sur ma droite.

Un impressionnant trait de flammes me frôle soudain, me faisant reculer d'un bond. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. D'autres émanations magiques fusent dans les airs, se croisant çà et là, tandis que Balthazar les insulte de son ton fort diplomatique :

 **« Mais arrêtez, bandes de tarés ! Je ne veux pas faire ça, vous le savez, arrêtez ça… JE NE VEUX PAS ! »**

Son hurlement désespéré est suivi d'une plainte de souffrance, et presque aussitôt s'élève une odeur de chair brûlée. Dans l'ombre diffuse et floue des flammes orangées, je distingue en plissant les yeux une silhouette menue se tordre de douleur contre le sol de pierre, un peu plus loin. Oubliant que je n'ai rien à faire ici, mon premier réflexe est de tendre une main dans sa direction. Je ne songe plus qu'à l'aider, sans comprendre pourquoi ces pyromanciens le torturent ainsi en l'attaquant à coups de boules de feu.

 **« Balthaz… »**

Un rugissement animal coupe mon murmure. En face de moi, Lennon est pris de convulsions et se redresse soudain. Il semble avoir doublé de taille et bande d'énormes muscles qui assurément ne sont pas les siens. D'étranges ombres se profilent autour de son crâne. Je déglutis, ne reconnaissant malheureusement que trop bien ce qu'elles représentent. Des cornes.

Balthazar Lennon… est un démon ?

 **« Pauvres humains… »** enrage-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. **« Vous ne jouerez plus longtemps à ce jeu. Vous finirez comme les autres ! »**

À travers la fumée, je distingue la forme du diable se déplacer, tantôt sur ses jambes, tantôt comme une bête. Il rugit de fureur et de douleur lorsque chacune de ses attaques est arrêtée par un puissant jet de flammes. Quand le contrôle du démon flanche parfois légèrement, c'est alors la voix brisée de Balthazar que j'entends de nouveau, et qui supplie, larmoyante :

 **« Arrêtez… Non, arrêtez… »**

Mais ni le diable ni les pyromanciens ne semblent lui prêter la moindre attention. L'être maléfique s'en donne à cœur joie malgré ses blessures, avide de liberté et trop satisfait de pouvoir défouler ses pulsions. Quant aux mages, ils ne font que préserver leurs vies en attendant que Balthazar parvienne à reprendre le dessus ou que la créature s'épuise d'elle-même. Je serre les poings, sans chercher à savoir si les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux sont dues à la fumée piquante ou au sentiment de rage et d'injustice qui me submerge. Lennon n'a pas mérité un sort pareil ! Cette épreuve inhumaine le ronge et le détruit peu à peu, je le vois bien. Rien que par ses temps d'absences en classe, qui se rallongent sans cesse. Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

Comment aider un demi-diable qui ne se contrôle pas et qui veut seulement pouvoir mener une existence normale ?

Un silence se fait soudain. Plus de feu, plus de rugissements. Mais la voix grave du démon retentit de nouveau, d'un ton enjoué et prédateur. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

 **« Tiens, tiens… Voilà de quoi m'amuser plus qu'avec vous. »**

Je me mets à reculer lentement, tétanisée. Je ne suis pas censée être ici ! Si le démon ne me tue pas, les pyromanciens et le professeur Billot s'en chargeront à sa place. Peut-être aussi la grande archimage arcanique Tesla elle-même, qui sait ?! Je n'ai absolument pas le droit d'être là, j'ai dû transgresser une bonne dizaine de règles de la Tour des Mages pour parvenir à mes fins, et j'ai un diable qui s'apprête à m'attaquer, alors que je voulais juste aider un camarade !

Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, pourtant… En tout cas, j'ai finalement ma réponse : pour cette fois, ma fichue curiosité aura été un défaut. Sans doute fatal.

Je tente de me défendre d'un trait de flammes, imitant les pyromanciens, mais sous l'effet de la panique et de la terreur, ma magie flanche et je ne parviens à émettre que de ridicules flammèches au bout de mes doigts. Sans compter que je ne peux pas puiser dans le puits artificiel de mana, ici. Nous sommes trop hauts dans les étages… Constatant ma pathétique tentative, le démon ricane sombrement et d'un bond, me saute à la gorge. Il me renverse et nous roulons à terre. Il me bloque sans aucune difficulté et m'adresse un sourire machiavélique. Je me débats avec l'énergie du désespoir à la vision de ses crocs saillants et de son visage où luisent de minuscules écailles rougeâtres. Ses yeux jaunes au fond noir brûlent d'une colère ancestrale trop longtemps contenue.

 **« Raté, petite femelle. »** susurre-t-il. **« Dommage pour toi… »**

Il plante ses griffes dans mes bras. Je hurle.

 **« Balthazar, non ! »**

Réaction stupide… Comme s'il pouvait m'entendre, alors que le diable le contrôle totalement. J'entends des exclamations de voix étouffées et indignées lorsque les pyromanciens se rendent enfin compte de ma présence. De grandes ombres nous recouvrent alors que certains d'entre eux s'avancent dans notre direction pour tenter de nous séparer. Je me suis totalement figée, consciente que c'est la mort qui m'attend désormais. Pourtant, une once d'humanité semble se ranimer au fond du regard du démon, et ses yeux s'assombrissent pour redevenir bruns l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il me reconnaisse et qu'il balbutie :

 **« Li… Lita… ? »**

Des gerbes de flammes le cueillent sans attendre, et mes larmes coulent car le feu m'atteint à travers lui, et que dans sa voix, je l'entends, il n'y a pas que le démon, c'est aussi Balthazar qui souffre. Des mains puissantes m'agrippent et me tirent en arrière. Je sens que je m'effondre sur quelqu'un, et mes hurlements accompagnent ceux de mon ami tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	17. Sept ans et sept mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Sept ans et sept mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Début printemps 8_

 _Apparemment j'ai passé quelques jours dans le coma. Bien cramée, en tout cas… Mais ok pour quitter l'infirmerie. Engueulée par Billot et effectivement Tesla elle-même, avec interdiction formelle d'en parler à quiconque._

 _De la chance de pas m'être faite tuer par B._

 _De la chance aussi de pas être renvoyée de la TdM._


	18. Sept ans et onze mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Sept ans et onze mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Été 8_

 _Beaucoup + de 3 mois et B. toujours pas revenu en cours. Inquiète pour lui. Il m'a fait peur et a failli me tuer. Mais je n'arrive pourtant pas à le craindre. Encore moins à le détester._

 _Trop attachée à lui pour ça… ?_

… _Bête mais vrai._


	19. Huit ans et deux mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Huit ans et deux mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Automne 9_

 _Aucune nouvelle de B. depuis + de 6 mois. Entrée dans sa chambre : ouverte, vide. Suis très inquiète._


	20. Huit ans et six mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Huit ans et six mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Fin hiver 9_

 _Ça fait un an. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il est devenu. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit bêtement allé se perdre dans la Tour du Temps._

 _Balthazar me manque._


	21. Neuf ans et un mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Neuf ans et un mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Automne 10_

 _Ça fait plusieurs nuits que je fais des cauchemars à propos de lui. Je n'en peux plus, je dois savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Si ces pyromanciens ont fini par le tuer de leurs flammes, je ne leur pardonnerai jamais, qui qu'ils soient. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre solution. Il n'avait pas à souffrir ainsi._

 _Et puis merde pour les conséquences, j'irai parler à Billot demain._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Automne 10_

 _Balthazar a été renvoyé de la Tour des Mages. Je n'ai rien su de plus._


	22. Dix ans et quatre mois

**Balthazar Lennon**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

… _**Dix ans et quatre mois après mon entrée à la Tour des Mages…**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **« Lita Halford. »**

Je m'avance vers les cinq archimages sous les applaudissements des mages de la Tour, qui se taisent à la seconde même où je franchis le champ de force entourant le cristal. La grande archimage arcanique Tesla me jauge du regard, comme à mon entrée dans la Tour des Mages, et pour la première fois je distingue l'ombre d'un sourire se profiler sur ses lèvres, éclairant un bref instant son visage strict. Comme si les événements d'il y a trois ans étaient oubliés. Sur ma droite, le professeur Billot s'avance vers moi. Il tient dans ses mains quelque chose dont la simple vue fait subitement battre mon cœur plus fort. Deux épaulettes dorées pour compléter ma tenue.

 **« Vous êtes désormais une pyromancienne de première classe, et une mage officielle de la Tour des Mages. Vous êtes libre de rester au sein de la Tour pour y étudier, ou bien de parcourir le monde. Félicitations. »**

Je lâche quelques remerciements, la gorge serrée, et accepte le présent de l'archimage du feu. Il hoche la tête à mon attention et regagne sa place parmi ses collègues. Lentement, je me retourne et brandis les épaulettes d'or. À l'extérieur du champ de force, les autres mages m'acclament. J'avance de trois pas, quitte l'influence protectrice de la bulle magique, et le vacarme d'une foule en liesse m'étourdit. Toutes mes barrières cèdent et je laisse un immense sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres. La cérémonie dure encore plusieurs heures. Je hurle d'allégresse avec mes camarades lorsque vient le tour d'Hanja, et songe égoïstement que je suis bien contente que cet imbécile de Thoras ait été recalé à l'examen de passage.

Le soir venu, je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Ma tête bourdonne encore de cette après-midi incroyable. Debout face à un miroir, je contemple mon reflet et caresse doucement du pouce les nouvelles épaulières métalliques, flamboyantes, qui remplacent désormais les morceaux de cuir que je portais auparavant. Sur mon lit, un simple baluchon. Je ne possède que peu de choses : j'ai passé ma vie entière dans cette Tour.

Mon choix est fait depuis plus d'un an. Je ne m'émancipe pas ainsi par simple ras-le-bol ou désir de liberté, non. J'ai une quête à mener… quelque chose de personnel. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Peu importent les terres que j'aurai à parcourir et les dangers que j'aurai à braver pour cela.

J'ai une personne à retrouver. Quelqu'un de particulier, qui m'a obsédé durant toutes mes années d'études, à cause de qui j'ai failli trouver la mort mais dont la différence ne m'effraye pourtant pas. Un homme banni, cher à mon cœur, et qui, je le sais, mérite tout comme moi le glorieux titre de pyromancien qui lui a été injustement refusé.

Nous nous reverrons, et un jour, lui aussi portera l'or des mages sur ses épaules. Je m'en suis fait le serment.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Fin !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci de votre lecture, cookies à volonté et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! ;-)_


End file.
